<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Big Shock by peachyoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229676">No Big Shock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyoh/pseuds/peachyoh'>peachyoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyoh/pseuds/peachyoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse and Sykkuno have been dating for 6 months but until now none of their friends have known. Here's how people see their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Big Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/s6dcow/gifts">s6dcow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had come as no big shock to anyone when Corpse and Sykkuno had told them they had been dating for 6 months.<br/>
It should be hard to adjust, right?<br/>
After all it's not every day two of your best friends tell you that they've been dating behind your back for half a year, right?<br/>
Turns out, it's not that hard at all.</p><p>~~~~~~~~how they found out~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Sykkuno, I know you lowkey wanna date me, it's fine I get it", Jack said, as a joke of course.<br/>
"Uh...sorry but no", Sykkuno before letting out a small awkward giggle.<br/>
"Yeah, that's right, Jack, he's with me already!", Rae cut in which earned some laughter.<br/>
"Guys, I...", Sykkuno started before letting out another chuckle.<br/>
"Your laugh is so cute."<br/>
"Thanks, Corpse."<br/>
"Wait, so he can flirt with you? That's not fair, I thought we had something special, you told me I was the only one!", Rae yelled before breaking into fake crying.<br/>
"I...it's just uh...Corpse...w-we uh have been dating for the past 6 months...sooo", Sykkuno stammered awkwardly.<br/>
"He's mine", Corpse confirmed in a voice even lower than usual, his grin noticeable in it.</p><p>There was a silence that lasted about half a minute.</p><p>"Guys? Are you o-okay with us...dating?", Sykkuno spoke up.</p><p>"Oh, yeah of course, we're just transferring Brooke 20 bucks, couldn't you have waited with telling us until like...next Wednesday?"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R a e~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Rae wanted to say that she knew it from the start - she did suspect after a while though - but that would be a blatant lie. Like when these people in Odd Man Out would all scream "I knew it!" when the mole was revealed - when they obviously had not known.<br/>
She had adjusted to Corpse and Sykkuno probably the quickest.<br/>
They were just so cute around each other, how could you not ship it?</p><p>"Guys! It's Corpse, I heard him do an evil laugh in the next room and now Brooke is dead, I swear it's him!", Sykkuno rambled right after Rae had hit the emergency button.</p><p>"Wait, that's cheating! Sykkuno, you can't do that, just because you're living together. That's not fair, right?", Rae immediately shouted at that. They might be cute together but she wouldn't just let Sykkuno use their relationship to his advantage.</p><p>"I mean yeah but can we maybe let Corpse speak?", Toast replied.</p><p>"Yeah it was me", Corpse simply said. "I guess I should get soundproof walls, huh? For Among Us and for other reasons, for our neighbors' sakes, if you know what I mean."<br/>
"Ew ew ew, gross gross grooooss", Rae said loudly.<br/>
"There are children present!", Jack agreed in a warning voice before breaking into laughter.<br/>
Rae quickly joined in.</p><p>It was moments like these that she realized how even though everything changed, nothing did.<br/>
No matter whether Corpse and Sykkuno were dating or not, they were still having a good time regardless, cracking jokes and goofing around.<br/>
And Rae still loved her friends more than anything.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J a c k~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"You know it's really thanks to me that you got together, y'know?", Jack stated.<br/>
"If it wasn't for me, you Sykkuno, or any of you, wouldn't have ever met Corpse. You should all be praising me", he continued.<br/>
"I'll make sure to mention you in my vows", Corpse said amused.<br/>
That of course earned 'awws' from both the friends group and the chat.</p><p>It had been a month since they heard the news of #corpsekkuno, as their fans called it.<br/>
A month of Jack's loving teasing.<br/>
He had always liked teasing them even before he knew about them but now it was even better. Of course he made sure not to overstep or to share information that wasn't public.</p><p>Jack loved Corpse and Sykkuno together - not just because he could tease them - but because they were genuinely awesome.</p><p>Both of them brought out the best side of the other:<br/>
Corpse helped Sykkuno be less shy and made him outgrow his fears of being a burden and his friends not actually liking him.<br/>
Sykkuno helped Corpse be more confident about his looks and made him feel valued and appreciated for his personality instead of his voice.</p><p>They were perfect for each other in every way.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P o k i~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Will you still protect me when I'm in the bathroom, Sykkuno?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>That's all Poki needed to hear to be 100% on board with Sykkuno dating Corpse.<br/>
Who was she kidding... she would be, regardless.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~S y k k u n o~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Sykkuno would've never thought it would one day be like this.<br/>
That he was dating Corpse.<br/>
Or a man in general.<br/>
But here he was, head over heels in love with Corpse, a man.<br/>
It had started as harmless flirting and evolved into calls at 3 am,<br/>
to having coffee together as friends,<br/>
to Corpse kissing him,<br/>
to this:<br/>
the greatest romance of all time.<br/>
Was that a narcissistic thing to think about your own relationship?<br/>
Maybe it was but Sykkuno didn't care because to him...<br/>
that's what it is.</p><p>"Sy, what is taking so long? Love Island's about to start and if you don't come now, there's no more popcorn for you", he heard his boyfriend's voice from the living room.</p><p>Their living room.<br/>
In their apartment.<br/>
That was still surreal to Sykkuno.<br/>
It had been about three weeks since Corpse had asked him to move in.<br/>
And these weeks had been the best of his life.<br/>
Some people might say they were moving too fast.<br/>
But as cheesy as it sounds:<br/>
When you know, you know.<br/>
And Sykkuno definitely knew.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~C o r p s e~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Corpse was lying on the couch, a sleeping Sykkuno cuddled into his chest while the tv showed the big choice that some blonde girl had to make - it was either Kyle or...whatever, Corpse wasn't paying attention.<br/>
Not to the tv at least.</p><p>How did he get so lucky?<br/>
Sykkuno was the most pure and genuine person he knew, so how did he deserve him as his boyfriend?<br/>
It was a question that crossed his mind at least once a day.<br/>
He had talked to Sykkuno about it, asked him if he was truly happy with him, if he was enough.<br/>
And although the answer had always been 'yes', it was hard for him to believe.</p><p>"Corpse?", he heard Sykkuno mumble and saw him slyly opening his eyes.<br/>
"Yes?", Corpse whispered to the young man on his chest.<br/>
"I love you."<br/>
And with that Sykkuno's eyes fell closed again, a smile on his lips as he nuzzled closer into Corpse's body.<br/>
"I love you too, Sy."<br/>
How did he get so lucky?<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
It had come as no big shock to anyone when a year later Sykkuno popped the question.<br/>
And it had come as no big shock to anyone when Corpse said 'yes'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I haven't been watching them for long and mostly just Corpse, Sykkuno and Rae. That's why I didn't include a lot of people in the "how people see Corpse and Sykkuno's relationship". I also apologize if it's not 100% in character.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>